


Kenma the party animal

by hqarmy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqarmy/pseuds/hqarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, partying was not really Kenmas thing. Neither was hanging around guys like Kuroo Tetsurou. Things just never go right when Kenma party's like mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma the party animal

Kenma has never really been much of a party person.  
While his friends were out partying he’d rather stay in playing on his PSP. Well most people didn’t really understand him, he wasn’t a loner, he had quite a lot of friends but he wasn’t really the typical college student. He despised all kinds of parties or raves. First of all he was terrible at drinking, every single time he tried it he usually would end up sleeping on someone or something after a few drinks. Secondly he HATED the music in all of those damn clubs. It was all the same, those songs that had basically three lines of singing/talking and the rest was just a drop and crappy electro shit. Thirdly he could never trust his friends to actually bring him home safely and so afterwards, he’d always have a chance of ending up in some stranger’s bed or even a dumpster out in some secluded alley. Those were just some of the reasons he stayed home.  
Okay maybe his life wasn’t that interesting but at least he wasn’t some kind of crazy person that got drunk every weekend. But well last night… okay let’s only say it wasn’t what he had planned for his Friday night. And now well he wasn’t really in his own bed. He had no real memories from the night before, only that he had gone to a club with Lev and Yamamoto. They had basically forced him out of his dorm and mad him drink. He did remember some weird dude trying to hit on him, some other guy with crazy bedhead and a cute girl he talked to. Kenmas first thought was that he had gone home with Lev or something but he certainly wasn’t in Lev’s dorm room. So where the hell was he then? He didn’t have a single clue, his body felt so sore he felt like he was going to crumble to dust and the hangover was real.  
As he woke up a bit more, Kenma stood up hastily and looked around the room looking for his shirt that had in some way ended up on the floor. He found his way out from the dark bedroom and came out into what seemed like a kitchen. And oh well on an old brown leather couch was none other than the bedhead guy. Who even was this guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Mk this was short, sorry. More coming soon i just have like five million things to write.i just wanted to get this up. Kudos appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
